warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brokenstar
Brokentail is a huge, long-haired, blind, dark brown tabby tom, with bright orange eyes, torn ears, a broad, flat face, a battle-scarred muzzle, and his tail is bent in the middle, like a broken branchFull appearance revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 64. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Brokenstar was the only surviving kit of Yellowfang and the ShadowClan leader Raggedstar, . He had two littermates, but they died soon after birth. They were buried in the dead log that the three of them were born in. Since Yellowfang was a medicine cat, she couldn't reveal that she was Brokenstar's mother. For that reason, she gave a nursing queen, Lizardstripe, Brokenkit to nurse. Lizardstripe tried to turn him down but Raggedstar forced her to nurse Brokenkit. Every cat in ShadowClan thought Raggedstar's deputy at the time, Foxheart, was Brokenstar's mother because of her secrecy and closeness to Raggedstar. Brokenstar's tail is bent down the middle, like a broken branch. Yellowfang says every cat would think that that was where he got his name, but she actually named him that because her heart was broken after he was born. :When Brokentail became a warrior, Raggedstar chose him as his new deputy. Brokentail killed his father and became the leader of ShadowClan, while claiming that his father was killed in an ambush from another Clan. Brokenstar weakened the Clan by concentrating on battle, apprenticing kits too early, and making the Clan eat crow-food instead of fresh-kill. Brokenstar was driven out of ShadowClan and was blinded and killed by his own mother, Yellowfang, by secretly feeding him deathberries! [[Bluestar's Prophecy|'Bluestar's Prophecy']] :He is only mentioned only once. At a Gathering he is a new ShadowClan apprentice and attacks two unnamed RiverClan apprentices. Oakheart had to break them up. Raggedstar is furious at this new apprentice for his actions. In the Original Series Into the Wild Fire and Ice :Brokenstar and the other rogues that fled from the previous ambush at the ThunderClan camp, came back to try another ambush. Luckily, Fireheart being the only full fledged warrior there at the time, quickly organized a defense against the rogues. They eventually fled, except for Clawface and Brokenstar, who had his eyes clawed out, and was blinded by Yellowfang. Bluestar then decided to keep him prisoner, and re-name him Brokentail again. Fireheart had then asked why Yellowfang did not kill him when she had the chance, and it was revealed that she went against the warrior code, and had kits with Raggedstar as the father, and Brokentail was her son. She also mentioned that her punishment was not that her other two kits dying, but it was being left with Brokentail as her only kit, who was raised to be evil, and menacing. Forest of Secrets :After his defeat at the end of Fire and Ice, Brokenstar – now Brokentail, as he was no longer a leader – was kept as a prisoner at ThunderClan camp, much to the anger of many of the Clan cats. In spite of the political unrest caused by this, Bluestar was unwavering in her decision that Brokentail be treated with compassion. Although Bluestar intended to keep Brokentail's presence in ThunderClan a secret from the other Clans, Swiftpaw unwisely told several ShadowClan apprentices during a Gathering, and word soon spread amongst the cats. Furious, Nightstar and Tallstar demanded that Bluestar either kill or abandon Brokentail at once. Nightstar also mentioned that Brokentail stole kits from ThunderClan.When the ThunderClan leader refused, WindClan and ShadowClan launched an attack on ThunderClan, intending to infiltrate the camp and kill Brokentail themselves. ThunderClan fought back fiercely, and drove the attacking cats from their territory, saving an ungrateful Brokentail from their wrath. Not long after, Tigerclaw's treachery was brought to light when, along with a band of Brokentail's old followers, he attempted to kill Bluestar. It was apparent that the deputy had planned this attack with Brokentail, and Yellowfang came to the sad realization that as long as her son was alive, ThunderClan could never be safe. Telling him that she was giving him medicinal herbs for his pain, Yellowfang fed Brokentail deathberries. She tells him to have more respect for his kin, and he laughs and says he has no kin. Yellowfang tells him he is his mother when he is eating the deathberries. Upon telling him, Brokentail panicked and within moments died, though not before Yellowfang revealed to him that she was his mother. It is hinted that he may have felt regret at the time of his death for his actions. Yellowfang did not know that Fireheart witnessed this murder, and he pretended to believe her when she told him that Brokentail had died from his wounds. In the New Prophecy Series ''Sunset :In the prologue, it is revealed that Brokenstar lives in the Place of No Stars. In The Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :An unknown warrior from the Dark Forest is present at the Moonpool when Jayfeather confronts Poppyfrost, but it is suggested to be Brokenstar because he is brown with a crooked tail. He fights alongside Breezepelt when Breezepelt attempts to kill Jayfeather and Poppyfrost, and they bat him back and forth. He is fought off when Honeyfern appears. :Later, he is seen with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost looking at Poppyfrost's kits after they are born. In The Rise of Scourge :Brokenstar may have made an appearance in this book. His name is not mentioned, but Scourge scents the forest on a tabby tom with a bent tail with lackeys that call him "Boss." This scene would therefor take place between Into the Wild and Fire and Ice, as Brokenstar has already been driven out and can still see. Family Members Mother: ''' :Yellowfang - Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Father: :Raggedstar - Deceased, Verified StarClan memberLong Shadows page 65 Sisters: :Two unnamed she-kits - Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Tree References Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Rogue Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Elders